The Fallen King
by serina-phantom
Summary: 5000 years ago, Yugi was sealed away, and now, the Vampire King Yami seeks to save him. But he must defeat dhampires, humans, and the creature sent to kill him. The Crimson Phoenix. But what if the Phoenix is on his side? YYY BR MM SJ MN Please enjoy it!
1. Vampire King

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Okay! This is a tragic love story!

Lucy: Yami searches for his 'queen', Yugi! Who was locked away by mortals!

Me: This story was inspired by the story "Record of a Fallen Vampire".

Lucy: But we added differences!

Me: So please enjoy the romance, mixed humor, and various other things, everyone XD

Lucy: Story start!

**_Chapter One: Vampire King_**

"Y-young Vampire King..." a wounded soldier murmured.

He lay in a puddle of his own crimson essence, his arm lobbed off, leaving a weeping stub at the elbow. His silver armor was chipped in many places, and his eyes were revealed. Part of his mouth was still covered, half of it showing off his scowl.

The wounded warrior, even with his failing vision, checked the shape of the figure before him.

The figure was a tall, lean man, muscular, and attratcive. He wore a billowing cape, making it look like he had wings flapping from his back. His back was to the soldier, so his eyes and face remained a mystery.

The soldier raised his sword, which had the tip snapped free, towards the figure.

"Y-you have no -hack- choice! You will perish!" the soldier gagged on his crimson blood in a harsh fit of coughs. He glared up at the figure again.

The figure turned slowly, a hurt look on his face. The look vanished instantly, but his crimson eyes still held sorrow. The figure's spiked garnet and black hair with blonde bangs fluttered over his eyes for an instant. The figure wore royal navy clothing, decked out with gold as well.

He stared at the soldier for a moment, turning towards him.

The soldier snickered.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. Those humans with vampire blood mixed inside them... Those dhampires are going to kill you. They have magic and spirit," he shouted. The figure stayed silent for a few moments longer.

"Yami Sennen... the Dark Millenium Vampire King, even if you kill the _dhampires_, there is still the Crimson Phoenix!" the soldier bellowed. The king, Yami's, eyes widened and he glanced over to the soldier laying silent. The soldier cackled.

"You will fall! You will never... see the Destructive Moonlight ever again!! Never!!" he cackled.

"YOU WON'T SEE HIM AGA-"

A sword swung down and lobbed the man's head in two, sending a stream of blood pulsing from the two halves. The body slunk to the ground with a wet thud. Yami hovered over the body for a few moments, pursing his lips.

"I will... get Yugi back. No matter who tries to stop or defeat me," he said.

Yami reached for his pocket and took out a small pendant. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid, and it had a golden eye in the center. Yami frowned, tears filling his bright red eyes. He wiped them away and glared to the moon.

"No matter how long it takes, or what I have to sacrifice," he whispered before taking to the skies.

And time did pass.

Five thousand years of time passed.

And still, Yami had not found his beloved 'queen'.

-----5000 Years Later on the Shores of a Small Island---

The dark moonlight was just enough to set the scene for the battle that took place upon the island.

Yami, the king of the vampires, flew at Bakura, a dhampire with great strength. Both were decked out in black; Bakura in a trenchcoat, Yami in a black jacket, shirt, pants, and boots. Bakura had on blue faded jeans, comabt boots, and a striped white and blue T shirt under the trenchcoat (1).

"Hah! Think you can defeat me?" Bakura shouted. Yami leaped into the air.

"Power or not, you're still a dhampire! And I have almost 5200 years on you, little boy!" Yami bellowed. Bakura sneered.

"I've been training since my birth to defeat you! 400 years are enough to do that!" he snapped, hurling his katana at the vampire king. Yami leaped into the air, dodged the katana, and waited for Bakura's spirit swords to come and defeat him.

Bakura leaped up.

"It's your fault... I'm like this!" he snapped.

"Come, my spirit swords! Dark Necrofear and Change of Heart! Destroy the vampire king!" Bakura bellowed. Two swords, small ones, came flying towards Yami. Yami leaped for the air, dodging the spirit swords, and then he landed gracefully as they returned to Bakura.

"Take this!" Yami snapped. "Demon Lightning!" he shouted, hurling dark electicity to the dhampire. Bakura saw this and gasped before it struck him. He cried out and then fell to the ground, moaning in agony as it sent him under the water.

Yami waited until the water settled, and bubbles arose. He sighed and shook his head.

"That damn dhampire always survives," he said before turning away. He managed to stumble along, his fight with Bakura leaving his exhausted. He didn't want to fight anymore. Bakura was a match for him, even if he was a dhampire. He was 3/4 vampire, and that was more than enough to match Yami's spirit strength.

Yami rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't keep fighting like this," he whispered. He then closed his eyes carefully.

"I have to... destroy him sometime," he whispered again. Yami then looked to the skies and watched the moon shine.

'_Bakura isn't my only issue. All the dhampires are a problem. And then... there's the Crimson Phoenix. How long can I avoid him before he hunts me down and kills me?_' the vampire king thought before he spotted someone on the beach.

The person looked like Bakura.

He had white hair, which was up in a loose ponytail. His eyes were pale green, like emeralds, and the boy was dressed casually. White jeans, a striped blue and white T shirt, a teal over-shirt, and a pair of simple sneakers. In his hands was a cigarette, and over his hands, brown gloves.

"Hey!" the person snapped. Yami froze and glared, ready to fight, until the person rose his hand up.

"Got a light?" he asked.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"A... light?" Yami asked. The boy nodded. Yami frowned.

"I do not," he said. The boy sighed.

"Oh well then," he said. He took a thick lighter from his pocket. The lighter was green with a small chinese symbol on it. Yami couldn't read it. The boy lit the cigarette, took a puff of it, and then closed the lighter, putting it in his pocket.

He turned to Yami and grinned.

"I'm almost out of oil for this thing, and I can't get anymore on this island, so I have to save it," he said. Yami nodded in understanding. The boy narrowed his eyes and looked to Yami, his face stern and serious.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I might as you the same," Yami countered.

"Business," the boy replied. He inhaled some of the cigarette and then looked towards an island in the distance. "There's a legend that a Vampire Queen, who is actually a boy, lives on that island. Or rather, he was sealed there a thousand years ago by a mortal named Pegasus."

Yami froze and looked to the boy, listening to him. The boy continued.

"Humans created a thing called the Crimson Phoenix to kill the King and Queen, and so far, none have done it. But the King still searches for his queen," he said. The boy then sighed and turned to Yami, a cold look in his eyes.

"Are you getting discouraged? Yami?" he asked. The boy then threw the jacket off and laid it to the ground, grabbing his gloves and yanking them off.

"The Dark Millenium Vampire King?" he asked. Yami snarled and took a protective step back.

"You're the new Crimson Phoenix?" he snapped. The boy giggled and nodded.

"Yup. I am the 71st Crimson Phoenix. Ryou Komatsuka(2). Nice to meet you," he smirked. Ryou then stepped forward and walked around Yami, as if checking him out to see how strong he was. He shook his head slowly and then looked to his hands.

On the tops were two symbols that seemed like a blood red bird, and up his arms were red vine-like shapes that came to his upper arms. Ryou then waved them at Yami, as if showing off, a big grin on his face.

"Think you can beat me?" he asked. Yami growled.

"I can sure as Hell try!" he snapped, hurling a magic ball of black energy at the Phoenix. Ryou yawned and placed his hand up, blocking the attack from hitting him. Ryou wiped his hand off and then snickered to Yami.

Yami growled.

'_The Crimson Phoenix. The Perfect Magic Killer. His magic cancels out mine,_' he thought. Yami then turned. '_I'll have to run and fight him on another day when I have more strength!_' he thought before bolting away.

Ryou gasped.

"Hey!" he snapped, but Yami had already flown off with his giant red bat wings showing. Ryou ran to the edge of the cliff and growled before putting his gloves and his jacket back on. He sighed and then started marching off.

"Dammit. Better go fish Bakura out of the pond again," he sighed.

With that, Ryou was off.

[Meanwhile Deep Within the Forests...]

"S-shit..." Yami gasped, energy spent. He hadn't been planning on flying, but then again, he had not expected to run into the Crimson Phoenix either. Yami gasped and collapsed to his knees in the middle of the forests, panting and huffing.

'_C-can't... go on..._' he thought.

A twig snapped, and Yami blasted the tree with dark energy, thinking it must be a dhampire trying to kill him.

"AAAIYEEE!!" a child shouted as she fell from the tree and crashed to the ground. The little girl sat up and rubbed her head. Yami saw that she was a blonde child with blue eyes, freckles, and was dressed in rags. The girl whined.

"Owww... That hurt. That was magic you used, right?" she asked. Yami gri his teeth. The girl cocked her head.

"Are you a dhampire too?" she asked. Yami gasped. The girl then raced to his side. "You don't have much vampire blood either, do you?" she asked. She pouted. "I'm only 1/4 vampire, so I can't do as much magic as you, but still, you look exhausted," she said, helping Yami up.

The girl lead him towards a small shack.

"That's my home. Humans and other dhampires won't find you," she said. She smiled. "I'm Rebecca, by the way. Who are you?" she asked. Yami gulped. Should he tell her?

"Yami... My name is Yami," he said, leaving his last name out of it. Rebecca nodded and then pushed Yami into the shack, making sure he was all settled in. Once she was certain of that, she sat down and looked out the window.

"I wish I didn't have to stay shut up in here. But... because of the Queen, we can't be around humans," Rebecca whispered.

Yami heard the child speak and then he waited, waiting to see what Rebecca was going to say about Yugi.

"We used to be on such good terms with the Vampires and the humans, but then the Queen ruined all of that! Now, humans hate us! I wasn't even a part of it! Why should I have to suffer, just because I am a dhampire! I'm half human! All the reason not to fight!" she sobbed.

"It's all the Queen's fault!" she yelled.

Yami frowned.

"No... It's the King's fault. He couldn't protect his people, or his queen. He couldn't even protect himself. That's why things went the way they did," he said. Rebecca stopped and turned to Yami while listening to his tale.

"The King went to save the Queen, but he was unable to and almost got himself killed. He was going to be murdered because he had too much power, and humans were afraid of a rebeliion in which the vampires would take them over. But, the Queen, half-mad with fear that the King would die, lost controlf of his powers. You see, it's not the Queen's fault, but the King's for not being able to save anyone..." Yami whispered.

Rebecca saw that Yami was fighting tears, so she gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Yami frowned and hugged her back.

"I am... so sorry..." she whispered. Yami frowned and then looked down at Rebecca, who was close to nodding off.

'_So, this child is also a victim of my sins. Ra, how many more people are going to suffer because of me. Bakura suffers because of me. All the dhampires. Yugi suffered because I couldn't save him, and now... Even they are my victims... Those creatures forced to kill me to save their own lives..._'

'_The Crimson Phoenix..._'

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile Near a Tree...]

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Bakura leaned up against the trunk of a giant tree and peered up to Ryou. Ryou had his eyes closed, and has a cigarette sticking from his lips. It was lit, and he was acting as if he were asleep with it. Bakura frowned.

"I've met... about six of the previous Crimson Phoenixes, but you are nothing like them," he whispered. Ryou smiled.

"Yeah! Based on the memories I recieved, all of them were tragic, huh?" he giggled. Bakura frowned and looked to the skies, thinking about what was bothering him. Ryou frowned. "'Kura, is something bothering you?" he asked.

Bakura frowned.

"The Phoenix is a parasite that infects a reincarnation of Ranpha. It gives them super-strength, magical powers, plus the memories and abilities of the previous Phoenixes before it," he said with a sigh.

"And ever generation, it gets stronger," he said.

"Your point?" Ryou asked.

"If 10 years pass and you haven't killed Yami, then the Crimson Phoenix will devour your life, kill you, and pass on to your reincarnation in 50 years," he said in a sad voice. Ryou frowned and then smiled down to the silverette dhampire.

Thwack!

"OW!" Bakura's hand flew to the top of his head as Ryou threw his lighter at him and then leaped from the tree.

"Remember, I might not die! I still have eight years before the Crimson Phoenix devours my life, so there is really no need to worry about why I am like this! No worries!" he smiled. Bakura nodded and then settled back.

Ryou frowned.

'_I will kill Yami and break free of this curse. Have no worries..._'

-----------

Me: Oh dear! Our three fave characters, pitted against one another! (1) His outfit from episode 200 when he helped Yugi get the God cards back and when he fought Kaiba. (2) There is a reason his last name is this! Keep reading to find out!

Lucy: This will not end well!

Me: Please look forward to the next few chapters!

Lucy: Next Time: "Crimson Phoenix"

Me: Please comment nicely! No flamers. No like, no read, okay?

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	2. Crimson Phoenix

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Things heat up!

Me: And the plot is brought around!

Lucy: Things will become important after this!

Me: So please focus on it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: Crimson Phoenix_**

Yami looked towards the sky and slowly emerged from the shack where Rebecca had kept him in. His strength had returned, and now, Yami felt strong enough to take on both Bakura and the Crimson Phoenix.

'_I better kill him soon. I have to look for Yugi,_' Yami thought. He took a step forward, and then a sob caught his ear.

"Y-you're leaving me?"

Yami turned around and spotted Rebecca standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. Yami sighed and flashed her a small, sad smile before kneeling.

"I'm sorry. But I have something I must do. There are some dhampires in the distance, a whole group of them who work with humans. You should go and join them. You wouldn't have to be in hiding if you did," Yami said. His eyes darkned.

'_She'd become my enemy, but at least she'd be all right,_' he thought. Rebecca frowned.

"What about you? What will you do?" she asked. Yami sighed.

"I have business to take care of. I'll... try and meet up with you when I can," he lied. He couldn't tell the girl that there was a chance he could die. He didn't want her getting involved until it was absolutely necessary.

Rebecca frowned. Yami then smiled.

"I pray the moon chooses to grace you in your journey," he said before vanishing. Rebecca gasped as bats flew around Yami, trying to hide his wings, but Rebecca saw them. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"H-he must be... the Vampire King..." she whispered.

[Meanwhile off with Bakura and Ryou]

Ryou slowly placed another lit cigarette to his lips, inhaling and then blowing out, sending a bunch of smoke flying around the night air. He glanced off into the distance, a slight glare on his face. Bakura placed his two swords, Dark Necrofear and Change of Heart on the sheaths on his belt.

"The Vampire King aproaches..." Ryou stated, the markings telling him where Yami. He then glanced over at Bakura, a serious look on his face for once in his entire life. It almost scared Bakura as to how serious Ryou looked.

"Just drive him towards me and I'll do the rest..." the silverette said. Bakura slowly shook his head before reaching forward and taking Ryou's hand in his own. Ryou blushed lightly at the dhampire's action.

"I want to protect you, Ryou. I'll make things as easy for you as I can..." Bakura said, glancing down and tightening his grip on Ryou's hand. He then glanced up and cupped Ryou's cheek with his hand, causing the smaller boy to gasp.

"Ryou, I've known you since long before the Phoenix possessed you... So, I should say this now..." the dhampire said in a slightly embarrassed voice. Ryou tilted his head to the side, not quite getting what Bakura was saying.

"After this is over... Ryou, will you be with me?" he asked. Ryou blushed as Bakura turned around, totally embarrassed. He trembled slightly, expecting rejection in any moment. But he still felt the need to explain himself.

"I... I've loved you since before all this happened. So... if you'd... be with me..." Bakura whispered. He didn't hear Ryou slowly step forward. He did feel Ryou take a hold of his shoulders and pull himself up.

Bakura suddenly gasped as he felt Ryou press his lips against the thief's cheek. Bakura could feel his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. Ryou then slowly pulled down and landed on the ground, a smile touching his lips.

"You're an idiot for thinking otherwise..." he said, smiling as he saw Bakura's face light up. He then glanced down.

"But first... we have to make sure that the King is killed..." Ryou said in a serious voice. Bakura nodded slowly before tuning away from Ryou once again, drawing his two spirit swords. The two then went their seperate ways, preparing for Yami's arrival.

And thoughts of one another keeping their hearts beating.

[Off to Where Yami Is]

Yami flew down and landed so that he was right before Bakura, his crimson eyes gazing into the boy's purple eyes. Bakura raised the spirit sword in the air and made a rush for Yami, screaming out in rage and anger at the vampire.

"I've been waiting for this day my whole long life, Vampire King!!" Bakura yelled. Yami sighed and then continued to attack the dhampire. Their battle lasted a while, and Yami realized that he didn't have much time to waste.

He had to get to where Yugi's seal was before someone else did.

"Bakura, I need a favor," he whispered. Bakura stopped attacking.

"What?" he questioned. Yami looked up to him with a serious look on his face.

"In the event that Ryou does kill me.. there is a little girl dhampire on that mountain in a shack. Please find her and take care of her. She has nothing to do with this war..." the Vampire King said in a soft, begging tone.

Bakura stared at him in shock as Yami raised his hand up in the air, covered in dark magic.

"And it's because of that reason... THAT I'M GOING TO SPARE YOUR LIFE!!" he hollered, throwing the magic at Bakura. The magic hit the dhampire, making him drop the two swords he was holding. He cried out in pain as he was thrown roughly to the ground.

_BOOOOOM!!!_

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou gasped as he heard the loud boom that Bakura's body hitting the ground had made.

He spun around, but soon gasped as the vampire king came up behind him, bats flying around him, casting their shadows over the ground. Ryou glared and spun around, his pale green eyes filled with rage.

"Where's Bakura?" he asked in a demanding voice. Yami merely kept his eyes narrowed.

"I burned away a good part of his body. But being a shampire with 75% vampire blood, he should be able to move in a little while..." he answered. Ryou nodded and held up his arms, the crimson vine-shaped markings appearing on his forearms, which caused Yami to shudder slightly.

"So then, these arms are the only thing that can defeat your wicked powers now?" the silverette asked. Yami nodded but then gave a weary smile to his opponent.

"Yes, but defeating my magic doesn't mean that you can win. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," he said. Ryou nodded slowly before making the crimson wings appear on his arms before running forward at Yami. The vampire leaped back slightly and then raised his hands.

"VAMPIRE CYCLONE!" he yelled. Ryou made the wings vanish before gasping. He then noticed how Yami's attack was nearing him closer and closer. He then threw his arms forward like a shield and deflected the attack.

"PATHETIC!!" Ryou yelled up into the air, so that Yami could hear it as well. Ryou then glanced down at the ground, creating a crimson-colored barrier around himself to protect him from Yami's magical attacks.

'_It's useless, Vampire King. Only a direct attack can penetrate this barrier, and even then, I can just block it! I'll know exactly where you are, and then you're history!_' the silverette thought, closing his eyes.

His vision then allowed him to see Yami flying towards him, ready to kill.

"That is not going to work!!" Ryou yelled suddenly, throwing his arms forward away from his chest at the vampire before he prepared to attack once again.

Ryou whirled around, his own magic ready.

"It's over, Dark Millenium Vampire King!" Ryou hollered. Yami's crimson eyes glanced down, almost sorrow-filled and then he flung something at Ryou with such force that Ryou couldn't see it anywhere.

But that didn't matter, since Ryou was going to end this soon anyway! Then everything would return to normal and he would not die.

Suddenly, a sharp pain errupted through Ryou's chest and stomach.

"Hack!" Ryou coughed, spitting up a bunch of blood. He felt the pain once again, even worse this time. The silverette slowly glanced down at his chest and stomach to see what was causing him so much pain.

As he did, his eyes widened in shock and pain.

Thrust in his chest and stomach were the two spirit swords that Bakura had.

"D-Dark Necrofear and Change of Heart... Bakura's swords..." the silverette whispered weakly. Yami nodded slowly, a twinge of guilt and depression in his crimson eyes. He hadn't wanted to kill Ryou, but he wasn't given much choice.

"Yes... The two swords that Bakura carries... able to break through the Crimson Phoenix's barrier..." he said.

Ryou collapsed against a small tree, the swords getting lodged in the wall behind him, making sure that Ryou was in a standing position. He panted weakly and shook his head slowly, almost as if disappointed.

"Dammit. How lame... cough... I got cocky..." Ryou coughed up a thin stream of blood before looking at Yami with a sad smile on his paling lips. He didn't see, at all like he was in pain, which he should have been in.

Ryou Komatsuka didn't seem upset as the sad smile slowly turned into one of happiness and forgiveness. It made Yami feel horrible. He had to apologize. It was not his intention to have to kill Ryou.

"I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have-"

"Stop it," Ryou said, cutting the vampire king off. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his cigarettes and his lighter. He flicked the lighter, but nothing happened. Ryou sighed before coughing once again.

"Damn. I'm out of oil already?" he asked.

Suddenly, a black flame came and lit the cigarette, much to Ryou's surprise. The silverette glanced over to see Yami smiling sadly at him with his hand held out, fizzling with black, vampire magic. Ryou smiled warmly.

"You lit it with vampire magic? Thanks..." the silver-haired boy smiled. He then glanced around as if searching for Bakura, but when he didn't see him, he sighed and then glanced up at the sky with weakly lit eyes.

"Aww... Isn't that pretty?" he asked.

Yami nodded slowly as Ryou glanced down at him, a smile touching his lips. The smile was almost sad in a way, but it was also peaceful. There was a sense of peace in Ryou's heart at the moment.

"But the next Phoenix will be even stronger than me... The next one... will probably kill you sometime," he said. Yami bit his lower lip, cutting it with his fang and then looked sadly away. Ryou exhaled roughly in pain.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Yami whispered. Ryou raised his hand and poked the vampire king in the nose before smiling warmly.

"Don't be. This was for the one you love. Yugi, right? No reason to waste time talking to me when you could be saving him. I'm sorry if I was a waste of your time," the silverette said.

Yami slowly shook his head.

"Don't be sorry! You got dragged into this without choice! Don't apologize for something you didn't want!" he said. Ryou nodded and watched in silence as the vampire king turned and started walking towards the cliff edge, soon vanishing with his bats.

Ryou panted heavily, his vision fading in and out, and becoming harder and harder with each passing second.

The silverette slowly glanced up at the sky, sorrow and happiness mixing in his eyes as he coughed up a small amount of blood.

_'Yami, the Dark Millenium Vampire King... You're a good guy. I don't hate you for this. Really, I don't... And Bakura..._' Ryou smiled at the thought of the dhampire before letting his head drop limply, his eyes fluttering closed slowly, and the cigarette falling from his lips.

"Ba...kura..." he whispered before death fully claimed him.

The Phoenix's markings on his arms slowly turned into bright crimson energy before they formed together into a giant bird shape. The bird was a huge swan-like creature, as large as Ra and as large as Slifer himself!

The Crimson Phoenix spirit threw its head back and screeched loudly, a horrid ghastly sound, one of pure agony. One that sounded like the screams of a million loons locked together with one another in a symphony.

Then it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, breaking off into a thousand pieces before dissolving into thin air.

[Meanwhile in the Forests]

Rebecca stumbled and watched the skies as she saw millions of bats and a figure flying in the dark distance.

She nodded.

Then took off after him.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Bakura choked out a thin stream of blood as he staggered through the fields where Ryou had gone off to so recently.

Wounds litered the dhampire's healing body, but most of major wounds had healed, at least half way.

'_Where are you Ryou? Did you defeat the Vampire King already?_' Bakura thought.

He came near a turn in the fields, and spotted something leaning against the tree. A smile touching his lips, Bakura made a dash for the tree, but as he came to it, he felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest.

The slight before him was horrifying...

The sight before him was Ryou, his green eyes shut peacefully. A small smile was visible on his pale lips, but his skin seemed paler than normal. His head was rolled back and to the side, his chest no longer rising at all.

His hair fell gently around his face, shining in the bright moonlight, making him appear like a ghost.

Thrust in his chest and stomach were the two swords that Bakura had always kept around, causing crimson blood to ooze down the silverette's body and form a puddle at his feet that stretched out a few inches from him.

Because of the swords going through him and thrusting into the tree's wood, Ryou was held in a standing position.

Ryou's arms were dangling by his sides weakly, and the Phoenix's markings had left his body, making him appear as just another human. Bakura couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. While one half of him wanted to look away in horror, the other half couldn't.

Tears filled the dhampire's eyes for the first time in a while.

Bakura couldn't speak or move. He was afraid that if he even moved a single strand of Ryou's hair, reality would come crashing down on him, and make him realize what he didn't want to realize. It would make him see the one thing he feared in the world.

'_He's dead... Ryou is dead... My Ryou is dead..._' Bakura thought.

His lips trembled before he slowly reached forward and touched Ryou's cheek with his fingertips, cringing at how cold the silverette's skin was. The tears increased, and Bakura couldn't hold it back anymore.

"RYOU!!!!" he screamed loudly, ripping the swords from the pale-skinned boy's body.

Ryou slowly slumped to the ground, causing blood to smear on the tree bark. Bakura dropped to his knees and held Ryou in his arms, tears dropping onto the boy's lips. He clutched Ryou tightly and then shook him gently but firmly.

"R-Ryou? Ryou! Please wake up!" Bakura sobbed, hugging Ryou and burying his face into Ryou's hair. Ryou didn't awaken, and if at all possible, he got even colder.

Bakura choked back a sob and screamed loudly.

"DAMN YOU, YAMI! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" Bakura hollered. He gently cupped Ryou's face in his hands, his crystal tears falling onto the boy's pale white skin. He then pressed his forehead gently against Ryou's, sobbing even harder.

"You destroyed Ryou's life. And now... I'll fucking kill you..." Bakura whispered. He then clutched Ryou close and threw his head back, releasing all his pain, rage, and sorrow into one final threat. No... not a threat....

A _promise_...

A promise to hunt down the Vampire King and tear him to shreds.

"I'll destroy you, Vampire King! Even if it takes a thousand life times, a thousand reincarnations, even a thousand decades! I'll hunt you down and rip you apart! I'll destroy you for taking away my Ryou's life!!" Bakura hollered, holding Ryou close.

And with that, the strongest dhampire in the world was brought to his knees in sorrow.

-----------

Me: Wah! Ryou Komatsuka is dead!

Lucy: This is very bad!

Me: How will Bakura try and take his revenge? Will he even try it?

Lucy: Next Time: "Down Town"

Me: Please enjoy the story!

Lucy: Please comment nicely!


	3. Down Town

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Please enjoy it to the fullest!

Me: Yup!

Lucy: No hesitations in reading, please tell me what you think!

Me: Thank you all so much XD

Lucy: Thank you!

**_Chapter Three: Down Town_**

[53 Years in the Future]

Yami stood from a building roof, peering own from the edge with his crimson gaze.

The vampire king saw the lights of the city around him, and he instanly knew that there was no chance of this world ever becoming like it did nearly five thousand years ago.

Yami sighed.

"This place is... different than it as almost 5000 years ago. There is nearly no war. Peace. Calm," he whispered to no one. As Yami looked out on the small town, a scrambling noise caught his ear.

Rebecca scampered up the ladder to the roof with a grin. Like Yami, she had dressed more casually, wearing a skirt, vest, and a T shirt. Yami, however, still kept his cloak and his clasps, but his jacket and pants were fairly plain.

"Whoa! Yami, we are so high up!" she grinned. Yami nodded.

"We are," he said, looking down on the town. He heaved a sigh.

"Now, if only I could find where that damn seal is, we can check it and get the Hell out of here," he said. Rebecca nodded and looked to the skies with a bright grin.

"Lookit the stars! Ra, it feels like you could reach up and touch them," she said.

Yami grinned.

"We could fly into space. I would take a while, but not too long," he said. Rebecca looked over to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Simple. Vampires, dhampires, and the Crimson Phoenix don't need air. We breathe it, because it's natural for us, but vampires and dhampires need no air to breathe," he said.

Rebecca pouted.

"Then what about the Crimson Phoenix?" she asked.

"Simple," Yami explained. "The Phoenix gives its hosts super-strength and inhuman abilities. Meaning that the only things that could kill the Phoenix are myself and non-magical weapons," he said.

"So, regular weapons can kill them?" Rebecca questioned.

"Exactly," Yami stated. Rebecca stared and then chuckled.

"You are the King. Even your jokes are on a whole different level! Ra, you're pulling my leg! Vampires don't have to breathe air, you have to be kidding me, Yami!" she cackled.

Yami rolled his eyes and then looked out to the city.

"Well, we best hurry. Before the dhampires arrive at the seal," he stated.

With that, he and Rebecca took off.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile in the City]

Bakura lifted Ryou' lighter up to the cigarette he held, lit it, and then sighed.

"Ra, why did I even start?" he asked aloud. He sighed and looked at the lighter, which had belonged to Ryou many years ago. Bakura had it for the fifty-three years since Ryou had died, and it hadn't run out of oil yet.

But it would... sometime soon.

"Ra, I am pathetic," he said.

A chuckle caught his ear.

"Humans are not even low enough to be smoking in an alley way," a female voice said. "Nothing good comes out of obsessing over that old flame, Bakura Touzoku."

Bakura glanced over and spotted a young woman with short brow hair in a bob cut walking up to him. She had sharp blue eyes, and was dressed in a simple, formal, red dress with a teal piece of cloth over her arms.

Bakura sighed.

"Oh, it's only you, Anzu," he said. Anzu frowned.

"What do you mean 'only me'?" she asked. Bakura chuckled darkly.

"For a second, I thought it might actually be a threat. Nothing to fear now," he said. Anzu growled in her throat, showing her canines before she regained her calm and then turned to Bakura.

"Yami's in the city," she said. Bakura's fist clenched around the lighter.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Anzu nodded.

"I stuck a barrier up around a two-hundred meter distance from the seal. No humans should see us if they should enter it. Try keeping that in mind when you fight. We can't afford such luxuries of attacking humans anymore," she chided.

Bakura stuck the cigarette in his mouth and kept silent.

"We will be hunted if we merely strike out at them. Try and keep your will strong when you fight. We can't have any humans getting hurt in this, or a war may get started!" Anzu snapped.

Bakura still ignored her.

Anzu growled and grabbed Bakura's hand, jerking it away from his mouth, glaring into his eyes.

"Pay attention! This world holds you in it, s for the sake of your own damned hide, don't fuck this up!!" she roared. Bakura scoffed, snapped his wrist free of Anzu, and turned away.

"Whatever," he said.

"Bakura!" Anzu roared. Bakura turned to her.

"Listen. I just want Yami's corpse in front of me, covered in blood. Whatever happens to me after that has no meaning. I'll probably hand myself over to the humans once this is done," he sneered.

Anzu frowned.

"Miss him that much?" she asked. Bakura frowned.

"More than you can imagine," he said before walking off into the alley, vanishing from sight. Anzu frowned and then looked to the skies, her eyes filled with hurt and sorrow.

"He's consumed by rage. Just like you, Yami Sennen. But what do I know?" she chuckled to herself.

"I'm still enchanted by my own sorrow."

[Meanwhile on a Roof Top in the Middle of the City]

"Okay, seal is in sight. Enemies are: Anzu, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba. No one else seems present, and I can't smell any others," Rebecca said, looking through a pair of binoculars.

Yami nodded.

"They got the all-stars here," he said. Rebecca looked to Yami.

"But aren't Honda, Jonouchi, Marik, Malik, and Otogi really strong, too?" she asked. Yami nodded.

"They are. But in strategy. This is an all-star fight. Too many witnesses. Besides, Bakura is enough for this fight. Anzu just wanted him to have back-up in case I overpower him... Which will be very hard," Yami said.

"Why? You've got 5200 years on him," Rebecca said. Yami smiled.

"Yes. But even if he's a child, children dhampires are the most dangerous. Take something from their heart, you live to regret it," he said in a firm voice before steping to the edge.

"I'm going," he said. Rebecca nodded.

"May the moon guide you," she said. Yami paused and then smiled.

"Same for you," he said before extending his wings, taking to the air, and shooting for the seal.

[Off with Anzu and the Dhampires]

Anzu's teal eyes snapped open and she snarled at the sky.

"He's here."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

/\Bakura! Don't lose conrol!/\ Anzu snapped through her telepathy.

/Fuck you, Anzu! I'll do whatever the Hell I want! I'm going to kill Yami for ripping my precious Ryou's life to shreds!/ Bakura snapped back at her with a snarl. Anzu growled and then shook her head.

/\Fuck it! Kaiba, Mokuba! Watch out for Yami and don't let him get near the seal!/\ Anzu roared.

//Yes!// Mokuba shouted back, raising his scythe into the air. Kaiba, covered head-to-toe in pure white armor raised his hands up, swords ready, and aimed them in Yami's direction.

//\Yes! Let's do this!//\ he yelled. Anzu nodded and raised her hands up.

'_Get ready, Yami!_' she thought before leaping into the air.

Yami saw this and dove down, heading right for a surprise attck between Bakura and Kaiba. Kaiba tore into the sky and then leaped around to kick Yami, but Yami moved away and Kaiba crashed into Bakura.

"Oomph!" Bakura groaned as he smashed into a building. Kaiba leaped for Yami again, Bakura coming up behind him.

Mokuba ran up and swung his scythe at Yami, but Yami stopped it from coming. Instead, Yami hurled Mokuba back. Mokuba was caught by his big brother, Kaiba, who gently set him to the ground, patted his head, and then leaped for Yami.

Yami threw Bakura back, but the silverette dhampire was right by Yami again.

'_This is bad! Kaiba is able to keep up with me because he's 1/2 vampire, and Mokuba's not as fast because he's only 1/3 vampire. Anzu might be able to keep up, being 3/5 vampire. But, Bakura... he's the strongest of them all. He's 3/4 vampire,_' Yami thought.

Bakura leaped around at him.

"I've been waiting to carve you up with these swords! Just like you did to my Ryou!!" Bakura roared. Yami frowned.

"Bakura. I have always regretted having to kill the Phoenix. But your revenge..." Yami called a dark magic ball and hurled it at the dhampire, throwing Bakura down to the ground.

"It will not happen!!" he snapped.

Bakura hit the ground with a harsh moan, and then Yami whirled around, throwing another ball of dark magic at the seal, which was no longer being blocked by Mokuba and Kaiba.

All the dhampires, including Rebecca, who was watching from a distance, gasped in shock.

'_Hit!_' Rebecca begged.

"No!" Anzu shouted. All of the dhampires watched in horror as the magic neared the seal, all of them praying that it was not the true seal that was right before them.

But suddenly, as the magic came close, it fizzled out.

Yami's eyes widened.

'_My magic vanished! But the only thing that can dispell my magic is..._' he thought in horror as a figure came from the side of the seal, stepping before it in a calming fashion.

The figure was a young male, and he was dressed in a pale blue kimono with a green sash around his waist. Over his face was a pitch-black and blue fox-like mask, covering how he appeared. The boy had something over his head, covering his hair.

On his hands were red markings, all too familiar markings.

Yami gasped as the boy raised his hands in front of his chest, crossing them before his chest like an X.

"Greetings, Vampire King Yami Sennen. Nice to meet you," the boy said in a strangely familiar voice. Yami gulped.

'_The Crimson Phoenix..._' he thought.

-----------

Me: Oh no! Crimson Phoenix is here!

Lucy: But who is it this time?

Me: Please read on and find out who it is!

Lucy: Next Time: "Reborn the Phoenix"

Me: Please comment nicely! And no, this is not going to be exactly like Fallen Vampire! There are going to be major changes in it!

Lucy: So please review!


	4. Reborn the Phoenix

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Nex chapter!

Lucy: Yami met the next Crimson Phoenix! The 72nd one!

Me: But who is it?

Lucy: Read on to find out XD

**_Chapter Four: Reborn the Phoenix_**

Anzu pushed herself up and looked at the Crimson Phoenix and smiled softly.

'_So, you finally come, Crimson Phoenix. After 53 long years... He finally makes an appearance. I heard that the previous Phoenix was equal to Yami's strength, so... with this one, he must surpass Yami..._' she thought.

Yami frowned and looked at the Phoenix.

"Tell me, Crimson Phoenix. What is with that mask? Are you planning something?" he asked.

The Phoenix lifted his hand to the mask.

"Please ignore it. I am just somewhat shy, is all," he said in a slightly British accent. Yami sweat-dropped and hen stared at the black and blue mask that covered the Phoenix's face.

Yami stared at the Phoenix and prepared his magic, getting ready for a death blow. The Phoenix saw this and remained perfectly calm, hands in front of him, not moving a single inch.

The perfect magic killer.

Yami growled and then lunged forward.

'_I have to attack before he takes flight and attacks me!_' Yami thought. He thought about dodging the Phoenix's arms, knowing that if he went too close, then he would be torn to shreds.

He'd have to shoot for his back or his legs.

Where the arms couldn't shield.

As Yami passed the Phoenix, he felt hand gently tap his side. He whirled around and snarled at the Phoenix, but then suddenly gasped when he felt horrid pain shatter through his form.

And more than half of his body shattered, right around his stomach.

"A-ARGH!" Yami groaned and droppd to his knees. Blood pulsed through his body, and he moaned in agony, panting heavily.

Rebecca saw this and gasped.

"YAMI!!!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami panted and moaned, clutching his wound.

'_70% of my organs were destroyed. Wounds by the Phoenix heal slow. Ra, I can't even stand up...'_ Yami groaned. The Phoenix stepped before him and stared down before reaching his hand forward.

"If you can not stand, take my hand," he said.

Yami looked up at the Phoenix, who was staring down at him through the eye holes in the black mask. Yami could sense no betrayal in his eyes, or in his voice, but he hesiated.

Should he believe him?

"Yami!!" Rebecca cried as she flew closer. The Phoenix glanced over.

"Seems you have friends. Or one..." he said. Yami groaned and tried to stand.

"Don't touch her. Just kill me and leave her alone," he said. The Phoenix looked over like he was going to say something, but before he got the chance, Bakura stepped up besides him.

"Hey, 72nd!" he called. The Phoenix looked over. "I'll be the one to kill Yami. You carry the previous..." Bakura paused and frowned, as if something was hurting him deep in his heart.

"You carry my Ryou's memories, so you should know my reason for wanting this," the silverette dhampire stated. The Phoenix was quiet, and Bakura raised his sword above Yami's head.

"Yami Sennen, with your death... I shall give you it with the swords you used to kill Ryou with," he stated. Yami frowned and closed his eyes, awaiting his death. Bakura riased his sword up.

'_Ryou... Why couldn't I... protect you?_' Bakura thought as he brought the sword down.

Suddenly, a hand came up and slammed the sword away.

Bakura gasped and looked over when he saw the Phoenix staring at him. Blocking the sword.

"W-what are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Protecting the Vampire King," the Phoenix said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you going to kill him?" Anzu asked.

"I will not. Nor do I allow anyone else to do it for me," the Phoenix said. Bakura snarled and raised his sword into the air.

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH HIM!!" he roared, his ideas for revenge taking over his body and his mind. The Phoenix turned and stared at Bakura, his hand reaching for his mask gently.

"Will you turn your sword on me? Bakura?" the Phoenix asked. He slowly yanked the mask away, revealing his face and his long, silver hair.

Bakura's eyes went wide, his heart beating insanely. He felt his throat dry, and he couldn't speak, yet somehow, he was able to whisper one word that lingered on his mind.

"R-Ryou..."

-----------

Me: Oh Ra! The new Phoenix looks exactly like Ryou K did!

Lucy: Yup! This one is Ryou Bakura, the one we all know and love XD

Me: How will Bakura handle this? And why is Ryou protecting Yami if he is supposed to kill him?

Lucy: Next Time: "Wings in the City"

Me: Please enjoy it when it comes up XD

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	5. Wings in the City

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: The Crimson Phoenix looks exactly like Ryou Komatsuka!

Me: How will thus turn out?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Five: Wings in the City_**

[Bakura's Flashback]

"What did you say?" Ryou Komatsuka asked. Bakura blushed and looked away.

"I said, I promised to protect you," he said. Ryou sighed.

"There you go again. Making vows to me. Geez, Bakura. Just smile once in a while, okay? That's god enough for me," he grinned.

[End Flashback]

"R-Ryou?" Bakura whispered.

The Crimson Phoenix looked in his direction, and pursed his lips. His hair was up in a strange fashion, like two small curled spheres on the side of his head with two strands coming out, and two pig-tail shapes coming from both of them.

Green eyes flashed.

"Yes. My name is Ryou Bakura. I am the 72nd Crimson Phoenix, a direct reincarnation of Ryou Komatsuka," Ryou said. Bakura shuddered and shook his head before tearing his sword back.

Ryou frowned.

"Lost your will to fight?" he questioned.

Bakura shuddered.

"H-how? How can you look like my Ryou? It's not possible! T-that an't be possible!" Bakura shouted, dropping to his knees, dropping hi sword as well. Ryou saw this and frowned.

"Forgive me," he whispered before turning away.

He reached his hand to Yami.

"Shall we go? I can offer you place to rest and relax, my King. Come with me, then?" he asked. Yami was about to take his hand when Anzu raced up nd growled.

"Phoenix!" she roared. "How can you just do this? He's your enemy! Keeping him alive will sign away your own death warrent!" she shouted. Ryou turned and pursed his lips.

After a moment, he spoke.

"Well, be that as it my, I need the King alive. No questions asked," he said.

Ryou then held up his hands.

"And with that..." a sphere of crimson energy appeared in the center of his cupped hands, and he lifted them high up over his head, a smile on his lips as he showed them his innocence.

"I bid yee good night," he said.

Then he hurled the energy ball at the ground, sending beams of light shooting to the skies until they vanished.

And then, he, Rebecca, and the Vampire King...

Were gone.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Once they were gone, Anzu shoved her body up and stred in horror, shuddering violently. She watched the skies, trying to sense where Yami and the Phoenix had gone to, but she couldn't find them.

Anzu shuddered.

"He's going to die. 10 years and he's going to be killed. Doesn' he fear his own death?" Anzu snapped. She shuddered and hugged her body, seeing Bakura still on his knees, shuddering.

He was still in shock over seeing the Phoenix.

Anzu looked to the skies.

"He's helping the Vampire King..." she whispered.

Her eyes then watered in horror as the reality of everything came crashing down on her. Their weapon to win against the Vampire King was on the side of the man they hated the most.

"Has he..."

Anzu glanced to the skies, her body shaking with sobs and fear. She closed her eyes and hugged her body, as if it were too painful to move or do anything else but that.

"Gone mad?"

-----------

Me: Okay! Ryou, Yami, and Rebecca got away!

Lucy: What will happen now? And what of Bakura?

Me: He's in shock!

Lucy: Next Time: "The Hunter"

Me: Please review!

Lucy: We shall update soon!


	6. The Hunter

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Ryou takes Yami to his home in order to get him some rest.

Me: And we'll learn a little about Ryou's sense of humor.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Six: The Hunter_**

"U-urgh..."

"Yami! Yami, are you okay? Hang on, okay?!" Rebecca called as she assisted Yami in standing. Yami groaned and watched as Ryou kept walking towards a large car.

Ryou turned to Yami.

"I see I might have attacked you a bit hard. Please forgive me," he said. Rebecca scoffed.

"Forgive you?" she asked. "Hah! Yami would never do such a-"

"It's fine," Yami said. Ryou nodded.

"How kind of you," he said before turning to see the car. He opened the door and then helped Yami get inside, and then he himself slipped in and closed the door before teeling the driver to bring them home.

Then the car roared to life.

Yami looked over at Ryou, who was sitting with his eyes close.

'_He barely touched me and he destroyed a portion of my body. It'll heal in a short while, but... He's the perfect killer,_' he thought. Yami then studied Ryou for a moment and frowned.

'_Their personalities are different, but he is definately identical to the previous Phoenix. Ryou Komatsuka. The one I killed..._' Yami thought.

Ryou blinked and then looked over at Yami.

"Do I... really look that much like him?" he asked. Yami paused a few moments and then nodded carefully.

"Yeah. Is that really why you wore that mask? To avoid Bakura's reaction if he saw you?" he asked. Ryou hesitated before exhaling. He then gave a small nod and looked out the window.

"I thought it would cause trouble. Considering his relationship with my past life," he whispered. Yami nodded.

"I can understand that," he said.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder and spotted Rebecca giving him the evil eye, and he blinked. Rebecca drew back a little, and then Ryou chuckled to himself and grinned at Yami.

"She's a cute child. When did you make her?" he asked.

"Hah?" Yami asked.

"W-whaaaaaaat!?!?" Rebecca roared. Ryou blinked.

"Forgive me for being rude and intrusive, but isn't creating another baby with someone else while you queen is sealed away a little dishonorable and disloyal?" he asked.

Rebecca cut in.

"Hey! Yami is the most honorable guy I know! And he ain't my father!" she snapped.

"Then why is a dhampire following you around?" Ryou asked.

Yami placed a hand on Rebecca's head, narrowing his eyes at Ryou. He knew that he could not relax around Ryou, and he showed it by narrowing his eyes in rage and anger.

"She makes a more reasonabl alli... than my mortal enemy," he whispered.

Ryou blinked and then leaned back in his chair.

"Fair enough," he whispered.

Shortly after, they arrived at a large house. Ryou helped Yami from the car and brought him to the front of the house where servants were waiting for him, bowing.

Ryou asked some of them to prepare two rooms and to get Yami some new clothes and some bandages. He then turned to Yami.

"If you need anything, merely ask one of them," he said. "You're safe here," he said before vanishing inside the house. Yami watched him for a moment before he vanished with Rebecca, following a servant.

Trusting the Phoenix for now.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Anzu glared at the sky where Ryou has vanished off to.

She snarled and then turned to Bakura, who was sitting in one of the alley corners, looking at the lighter in his hand. He was still in shock, lost in his memories of his lost love.

Bakura looked up as Anzu walked over to him.

"Bakura? Let him go. If you keep this up, you'll become obsessed with that dying flame," she chided. Bakura roared in anger.

He shoved Anzu back a few steps and then held the lighter close.

"Fuck you... You know nothing," he snapped. Anzu paused and then sighed before sniffing the air. She could still sense the scent of the Phoenix on the wind, so she could tell where he was.

She stared into the sky and frowned.

"We'll have to kill him as well as the King," she said. Bakura gasped in horror at the thought of his love dying again. Anzu pointed to the skies, her eyes narrowed in rage.

"We shall kill him and wait for the 73rd Phoenix to appear!" she roared.

'_A Phoenix that won't hunt doesn't deserve to live..._' she growled in her mind at the thought of the Phoenix going against her and the dhampires, when they had been allies for so long.

-----------

Me: Oh no! Anzu's going to kill Ryou!

Lucy: But Bakura refuses to allow her to since he looks like his Ryou!

Me: Can't wait for that scene!

Lucy: Next Time: "Terror of the Crimson Phoenix"

Me: Please enjoy!

Lucy: Review and we'll update very soon!


	7. Terror of the Crimson Phoenix

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: We get a small taste of how much Bakura misses his Ryou!

Me: And we learn a little about Yami and his precious Yugi, whom was sealed away, and we learn a bit about Yugi's friend.

Lucy: So, please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Seven: Terror of the Crimson Phoenix_**

[Later the Next Night]

Yami stared out the window with a frown on his lips.

The moon as shining, casting moonlight over the lands. He then remembered his Yugi, they day that he was taken away from him. The day they had been seperated by selfish humans.

Yami frowned and covered his eyes as tears started falling.

[Flash Back to 5000 Years Ago]

"Yami!!" Yugi cried, reaching for Yami, but the human guards held him back, not allowing him to move.

The guards dragged Yami back as well, sending him towards the place where he would be beheaded and killed. He struggled and shouted Yugi's name, kicking at the humans.

"YUGI!" he shouted.

Tears poured down Yugi's cheeks, his body shook, and then his eyes widened in horror as he realized that his beloved king was going to be killed right before him and he could do nothing.

YUgi opened his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"YAMIII!!!" he shouted.

Suddenly, his body glew bright white, and the humans were torn apart, their flesh dissolving into thin air. Yami gasped in horror as his beloved was surrounded by the bright light, not opening his eyes.

The light surrounded his form.

And then he was sealed away by humans after Yugi's friend had arrived. Yugi's friend was killed and used as a catalyst for the spell that would kill and destroy Yugi and Yami for eternity...

The Crimson Phoenix.

[End Flash Back]

"My King?"

Yami gasped as he came from his memories, and he looked over to see Ryou standing in the doorway, still dressed up in his kimono, the one he had been wearing when he came for Yami.

Yami frowned.

"Ranpha?" he asked. Ryou blinked.

"Ranpha?" he repeated. Yami gasped and shook his head a little.

"Forget it," he said.

"No. Tell me," Ryou commanded gently. Yami sighed and then looked up at the skies before himself.

"You see, Ranpha was a friend of Yugi's long ago, nearly 5000 years ago. He was a mere human, but best friends with Yugi. But when Yugi was sealed, Pegasus, a sorceror, sealed him away. He then decided to make an ultimate weapon. He murdered Ranpha and created him into the Crimson Phoenix," Yami explained.

Ryou stared at the marks on his hands and frowned.

"I... was once friends with the queen?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"You were. Best friends," he whispered. Ryou nodded and turned his back to Yami, stepping forward. Yami rose. "The dhampires will come and kill us later tonight," he said.

Ryou froze and grinned.

"I plan for it," he laughed before walking off. Yami frowned.

"I can't relax around him," he said before looking out the window, remembering his love for his beautiful Yugi.

[Meanwhile off with the Dhampires]

Anzu looked over and spotted Bakura kneeling against the wall, hi head lowered, hand gripping his sword roughly. He seemed to be fighting tears, so Anzu stepped forward.

"Bakura..." she whispered. Bakura looked away.

"Go away," he whispered. Anzu frowned.

"No. Listen, Bakura," she said. "You're obsessing over that old flame. Ryou Komatsuka was merely took weak. He died a miserable and useless death, so just fucking let it go. He's dead. Get rid of that lighter and forget the flame that you once loved more than your own life. Because if you keep obsessing over it, you'll-"

"SHUT UP!!" Bakura roared, his sword swinging around and stopping right against Anzu's neck.

"Say one more fucking word about it and I hack your neck to pieces," he threatened. Anzu sneered and shook her head.

"Fool. This sword no longer reflects the moon. What can it cut if your heart is clouded?" she asked. Bakura gasped and drew back, looking at his clouded over sword.

Anzu smiled sadly.

"Clear your head and your sword. Get over your love," she said before vanishing.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Anzu stared at the house where Ryou lived and she smirked evilly.

"Found you.... CRIMSON PHOENIX!!" she cackled. Kaiba and Mokuba stood by her side, and neither of them had seen Bakura for several hours. He had vanished, and they couldn't sniff him out.

That made them all worried.

Anzu then nodded to the ground and then they leaped off the roof.

[Meanwhile Inside Ryou's House]

"Seems the dhampires are coming," Yami said, looking out the window. Ryou stood by him and nodded before he smiled and looked to the skies. He held his arms out, and something happened.

"It seems so," he chuckled.

Behind him came a giant phoenix made of magical energy, and Yami felt overpowered under its might. Ryou turned to Yami and chuckled in amusement at Yami's shocked look.

"Let's begin," he said. Yami frowned.

'_THis won't be easy,_' he thought.

-----------

Me: Thy're ready to fight!

Lucy: This won't turn out good! But Yami and Ryou are gonna kick some ass!

Me: But what of Bakura?

Lucy: Next Time: "Unclouded Sword"

Me: We'll update very soon!

Lucy: Please review and then we shall update asap!


	8. Unclouded Sword

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Some fluff!

Me: But mostly Yami and Ryou kicking ass!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Eight: Unclouded Sword_**

Ryou stood before the three dhampires, a simple look on his face.

Anzu held a sword out.

"Out of my way!" she snapped. Ryou shook his head slowly.

"I have my reasons for siding with the Vampire King. None of those reasons are your business. However... It does not mean that I want to drop my alliance with you guys at all," he said.

Anzu frowned.

"Then answer me, why!" she yelled.

"That's my little secret," Ryou said with a smile.

Anzu snarled and swung her sword at Ryou, but he merely blocked it and then slammed the sword to the ground. He then looked at Anzu and took a single step backwards, grinning.

Anzu roared.

"You may be the Phoenix, but you are not invincible!! You can never defeat us dhampires!" she bellowed.

Ryou shook his head.

"You are correct. I could never defeat a dhampire like Bakura. But you..." he said, reaching up, grabbing the sleeve to his kimono, tearing it off, revealing the whole marking up his arm.

"You're too easy(1)," he smirked.

Anzu growled.

"FUCKING DIE!!" she roared, flying towards him. Ryou leaped into the air and kicked her in the chest, throwing her far away. He then landed gracefully on the ground and then sighed.

"This is dull," he said.

Anzu growled.

"You're going to pay..." she sneered. Ryou snickered.

"Really now?" he asked.

The fighting resumed.

Eventually, Kaiba managed to back Ryou into a corner. Ryou frowned and looked to the fountain, trying to think of a way that he could manage to escape and get away.

He saw none.

He sighed.

"I can do... nothing," he whispered.

"Don't be so certain."

A dark cloak came over him and covered Ryou for a split second, and the dhampires seemed to back up in horror. Ryou glanced back in shock when he spotted who had come to help him.

Yami.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou stared blankly at the king.

"You're helping me?" he asked. Yami sent him a smile.

"Well, you offered me, your mortal enemy, a home and a place to rest while I search for my beloved. Helping you survive this is the least I can do to pay you back," he said.

Ryou sighed.

"Do as you will," he snickered before leaping into the air.

The dhampires gasped and swung around as Ryou and Yami took slashes at them. Ryou called on his power to dispell magic to burn away portions of Mokuba's body, which resulted in Kaiba getting pissed.

Kaiba lunged at Ryou, but Yami dove before him and tore open Kaiba's side. Kaiba, in agony, scooted away and tried to regain his strength so he could attack again.

Ryou then went after Anzu, who sung around and tried to kill him with her sword, but once again he knocked it away from her. Anzu growled and shuddered in pain as Ryou stepped forward.

"Oi."

Anzu and everyone gasped, looking to the roof. Standing with his back to the moon was Bakura, holding his sword near his neck, over his shoulder, his hair in his face.

"Need an extra sword?" he asked. Anzu scoffed.

"Beat it, Bakura! We don't need a clouded sword!" she shouted. Bakura closed his eyes and then exhaled, looking out to Ryou.

"I know... that he..." Bakura lifted his sword, showing Anzu that it was no longer clouded. His eyes told Ryou that he was lying, but the words still stung his heart the same.

"Is not the Ryou I love."

-----------

Me: Awww :( Bakura, don't say such things! (1) OOOH!! DISSED!!

Lucy: He's just lying so Anzu won't say horrible things about Ryou!

Me: The bitch!

Lucy: Next Time: "Did He Suffer?"

Me: Please look forward to the next chapter!

Lucy: Please review!


	9. Did He Suffer?

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: So please enjoy it!

Me: The fight continues!

Lucy: And someone new shows up to assist them!

Me: Plus, Bakura learns a little something about his loyalty!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: Did He Suffer?_**

Ryou stared up at Bakura and slowly shook his head in sorrow. He then looked to Anzu and lifted his hand up, beckoning for her to come and fight him like a true woman.

Anzu sneered.

"Think you can defeat me?" she asked. Ryou smiled.

"I know I can. But I like a challenge. Why don't you be a good girl and give me a fight to remember?" he asked. Anzu growled and rushed him with her sword ready, but Ryou once again blocked it.

Ryou scoffed,

"Can't get by me with a magical sword," he said. Anzu grinned.

"But I can with this!" she shouted, bringing out a normal dagger and stabbing Ryou in the arm.

Ryou shouted in agony and drew back, his hand flying to his wound, blood pulsing from it. Anzu chuckled, and then felt Bakura leap from the building and land near her, grabbing her hair.

Anzu gasped as she locked eyes with Bakura.

"Don't touch him. You can fight Yami if you want, but leave my Ryou alone," he sneered.

Ryou gasped and Anzu's eyes went wide. Bakura shoved her forward and then turned to Yami. Yami stood waiting and got his own sword ready as he and Bakura rushed one another.

Anzu watched in horror.

She turned to attack Ryou, but then remembered Bakura's threat. He'd destroy her. If she so much as laid a single finger on Ryou. Anzu turned away and silently cursed herself.

She knew there was no point in attacking.

Anzu frowned and then lunged for Ryou.

"Take this, reincarnation! I don't care if Bakura kills me for this! You'll die!" she roared.

"HOLD IT!!!"

Anzu and all the dhampires immediatly stopped, turning to see a young man walking forward with a mask over his face. He wore a cloak to hide his hair, but when he stood before them, Anzu gasped.

"W-what..." she whispered.

"WHAT IS HILD MANJOURAM DOING HERE!?" she roared. Hild, as she called him, smirked evilly under his white mask.

"I am merely here to save my kawaii grandson," he said. Anzu gasped. "That's right. Ryou is my grandson. So, kill him, and I can start a war against all your dhampire kind," he said.

Anzu gasped and then stood firm.

"Draw back!" she roared.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-what are you saying, Anzu-sama?" Mokuba asked. Anzu looked to him.

"This man could wipe all of us out with one word. We have to retreat, now!" she shouted. Bakura stared as the other dhampires started retreating. He squeezed the hilt of his sword.

"Sorry, Anzu..." he whispered.

"But extinction is not... A REASON FOR ME TO BACK DOWN!!" he roared before tearing after Yami. Yami threw his hands up for protection, blocking Bakura's sword with his arm.

Bakura drew the sword back and swung it around to stab Yami, but Yami stopped it with his arm once again. Bakura snarled and took a swing, but Yami dodged it easily.

The silverette dhampire growled in anger and tried to strike, but a hand with red markings gently laid itself on Bakura's sword.

"Please retreat," Ryou said in a soft voice. Bakura gasped as Ryou drew closer to him.

"I promise... you'll get to avenge your Ryou one day," he whispered. Bakura shuddered and gripped his sword tightly, his hand starting to bleed as the blade dug into his flesh.

He whimpered softly to himself.

"T-tell me... Ryou... Did Ryou suffer?" he asked.

Ryou was silent before he slowly shook his head, eyes focused on the ground.

"What a stupid question. He was always smiling, no matter what harmed him. So no, he did not suffer. Not at all," he said. Bakura shuddered before closing his eyes as some tears fell.

Ryou smiled.

"You'll see him again," he whispered before leaning close.

His lips pressed against Bakura's, and the dhampire gasped. For a moment, he leaned into it, not caring if anyone saw him doing it. He then gasped and slowly drew away.

He frowned.

"I can't... not yet..." he whispered. Ryou frowned and then nodded.

"I understand," he whispered.

With that, Bakura retreated in an opposite direction that the other dhampires. Anzu didn't bother going after him, but rather sneered at Ryou and Yami before she vanished.

Yami looked to Ryou and sighed.

'_Yugi... I better see you real soon. I need to hold you again,_' he thought before turning and heading for the house.

-----------

Me: Oh, goodness! I wonder where Bakura's going!

Lucy: It's a surprise XD

Me: But something good will happen, we promise XD

Lucy: Next Time: "Let Me Meet Him Again"

Me: More about Yugi in the next chapter, everyone XD

Lucy: So please look forward to it!


	10. Let Me Meet Him Again

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: I made a comic of this, so please enjoy it if you get a chance to read it! It starts with this page, so please enjoy it, okay?

Me: Here's the link to the cover, you'll find the comics on my page! .com/art/FK-Sample-Chapter-Cover-130700967

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

Me: A shocker near the end!

Lucy: Pleas enjoy it when it happens!

**_Chapter Ten: Let Me Meet Him Again_**

[The Next Night in the Middle of Town]

"Anzu, why did you drage me out here in the first place?" Bakura asked.

Anzu sighed and folded her arms across her chest, looking deep into Bakura's purple eyes. He saw that she had been thinking hard about something, but she wasn't planning on telling him.

"You are making me worried with the way you are now. So, I arranged a meeting for you to meet..." Anzu stopped and then turned to face Bakura with a smug smile.

"Your precious Ryou once again."

"W-what!?" Bakura asked in horror.

As if to answer his question, a large orange car drove up, and the doors opened. Hild stepped out, followed by Ryou, who stared blankly at Bakura, his lips pursed together.

"Anzu, you sure choose weird meeting spots," Hild scolded.

Anzu snickered.

"Things are in your favor. We're in a public place. Witnesses, so we can't hurt you at all," she explained.

"I see... Thanks. Then let's get on with our talk," he said. Anzu nodded carefully and then turned away so that she was facing with her back to Hild and Ryou.

"Very well. However..." she whispered.

Anzu then grabbed the trunk of the car and then jerked it open, the hood slamming up. Anzu peered down and smirked when she saw Rebecca laying inside the trunk, shuddering.

"U-umm.... H-hi..." she whispered.

Anzu narrowed her teal blue eyes gently.

"Yami sent you to spy?" she asked.

"Eh heh..." Rebecca whispered, chuckling nervously. Anzu sighed.

"Hmph. That man is so very paranoid, sometimes," she said before dragging Rebecca up. Ryou came up behind her and sighed. Rebecca started kicking and flailing, but Anzu didn't let go.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen her before," Ryou stated.

"It's fine. I only want you to be able to kill Yami. Nothing more," Anzu said gently. "It won't matter if Yami knows about this. She can join us," Anzu said before she tossed Rebecca down.

The little dhampire skidded to a stop and glared in Anzu's direction.

"Do not underestimate me!" she bellowed.

"You're such a child," Anzu sighed.

"W-why you!"

While they argued, Ryou looked over to see Bakura staring at him. Bakura looked over at Ryou with a hurt look before he turned and then started walking for a small dock.

He stepped on it with Ryou behind him. Bakura lit a cigarette and then smoked it, inhaling the smoke before sighing.

"I don't have a thing to say to you," he stated.

Ryou sighed and folded his hands before himself, looking straight at Bakura.

"Well, I do," he said.

"The previous Crimson Phoenix had a message for you. He hoped I would give you his message before he died. I will try... and give it fully," the Crimson Phoenix said.

"I won't miss a word" he promised. Bakura was silent.

Then, Ryou repeated the message.

"'Bakura, sorry that I left you like this. I wasn't planning on dying. You were the most important person in my heart. You meant the world to me. But now that I'm gone, please find someone new. Hey, if my reincarnation is cute, maybe you can stay by his side and become as close as you were with me.

"'But one big thing... Please manage a big smile every now and again. Even if I am not there. Please, Bakura. Please...'" Ryou sighed, inhaled deeply, and then looked at Bakura.

"That's all he could say. That said, can you give a smile for him now?" Ryou asked.

Bakura was silent.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura gripped the cigarette to the point where it snapped in half, bending. He grit his teeth in rage, showing off his fangs.

"Even if I could smile for him... It will not bring my Ryou back to life," he sneered.

Bakura threw the cigarette into the water under the dock. "That much I know... I know I have become what Ryou would hate me to be," he said before turning t face Ryou.

"But... w-what... could I have done?" he asked.

Bakura stepped forward.

"The most precious thing in my life was killed by Yami. All I could do was hold Ryou's body and scream his name," he whispered in an eerie voice, closing his eyes, his bangs covering them.

"So... what could I have done... the last 53 years!?" Bakura roared, grabbing Ryou's kimono.

"Huh!?" he hollered, tears burning his eyes.

Ryou stared blankly, and then Bakura scoffed before shoving Ryou away.

"Tch! Damn it!" he shouted. Bakura then slammed his forehead against the wall.

"Why do you look like my Ryou!? Why do the Gods have to always torture me like this?! Why?!!" he roared, slamming his head against the wall several times, cracking it open.

"So, why do you do this to me, Crimson Phoenix!? Why!? Why do you protect Yami... when you know it hurts me!?" he shouted.

Ryou frowned and then looked to the starry skies.

"Yes, I know. I hurt you a lot by doing this. But... I have my reasons as anyone would. His love is still alive. His revenge... can have a good effect," Ryou said. He then kneeled onto the dock.

His hand reached for the lighter that Bakura dropped.

"But your revenge can not do... anything except cause you pain. The dead ones you love... will not come back to life," Ryou said as his hand neared the lighter.

Before he grabbed it, Bakura's hand snatched it up.

"Then, Yami will not get his 'Precious One' back, either," Bakura snarled out. Ryou glanced up and gasped when he saw tears seeping down Bakura's cheeks, dripping onto the lighter.

"Him, and that stupid Yugi of his... I'll tear them both to pieces. Just wait..." Bakura whispered before looking to the water.

Ryou frowned.

_'Oh, Bakura_...' he thought in a soft tone.

_'Why do you mourn over that dying flame?'_

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Back at Ryou's House]

Yami stared out the window at the moon. He frowned and then looked to see the car pull in.

'_So many things to ask. I could ask why he thinks that he can control me. But I should ask if he knows where my Yugi is. I need to cradle him in my arms once again. I have to,_' Yami thought.

As he thought this over, Ryou and Hild came into the room. Rebecca went for her own room.

Yami rose.

"How was your meeting?" he asked. Hild sighed.

"Interesting," he said. Ryou then stepped forward. He stood before Yami and then smiled carefully.

"Yami, I have good news," he said. Yami glanced up.

Ryou grinned.

"We know where the Seal that holds Yugi is," he said.

-----------

Me: They know where Yugi is!

Lucy: But they're going to need assistance with something!

Me: Which comes in handy the next chapter!

Lucy: Next Time: "Teaming Up"

Me: Please enjoy it!

Lucy: THanks and please review!


	11. Teaming Up

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: This is kinda a sad chapter, but something good happens!

Lucy: Things are going to get better really soon!

Me: Good!

Lucy: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Eleven: Teaming Up_**

Bakura strode down the street alone, a lone cigarette in his lips. He kept his silence as the smoke billowed behind him, and he stared into space, purple eyes dull. He frowned.

_'Can I still give a smile for Ryou's soul? Can I? Why do I still even fight?'_ he thought.

"You and Yami are both alike! Revenge has taken over you both!" he remembered Anzu shouting at him once. Bakura shook her words off and continued alone down the streets.

"Maybe it has. I can not forget how Ryou died! Those memories will haunt me forever," Bakura whispered.

He then remembered about how he had found Ryou killed. That day his heart had died.

[Flash Back to Ryou's Death]

"R-Ryou? Ryou!!" Bakura cried out.

He held Ryou on his arms, looking down at the wound on his chest. Ryou had been run through with Bakura's spirit sword, and Bakura was certain that he knew exactly who had done it.

He slowly reached up and stroked Ryou's cheek, frowning.

"P-please wake up! Please! Ryou! T-this can't be happening!" he whispered before clinging to the dead silverette. Tears had already started falling from his eyes, and he was clenching Ryou as tightly as he could.

He wasn't scared of hurting his fragil little angel anymore. Ryou couldn't feel any pain anymore.

"Ryou, wake up! Don't leave me! Please don't die!" he whispered, but he knew it was in vain. Ryou would never wake up again. Ryou would never open his eyes ever again.

But Bakura simply did not want to let reality and fact get the better of him.

"This has to be a dream. Ryou... Ryou..." he whispered in one final attempt. He looked down and saw that Ryou was never going to wake up, and the tears increased even further.

"RYOU!!!!!"

[End Flash Back]

Bakura jerked to a stop at the memory of Ryou dying. He grit his teeth around the cigarette, remembering the horrid feeling of Ryou's body being clenched in his arms, hollering Ryou's name.

But now, he had no reason to hesitate.

"That's right. I have no more reason to hesitate now. My reason to go on his dead. I can kill Yami with brutallity if I wish," the dhampire whispered aloud, realizing that he could kill Yami is he wished it.

Bakura stepped forward and gripped his sword, planning on leaping forward and flying to the house where Yami was being held, planning on tearing him to pieces.

Suddenly, an image of Ryou Komatsuka appeared before him in his mind.

"Hey, 'Kura, instead of promising to save me all the time, try smiling once! That'll be good enough for me if you do!" the image said before it vanished, and Bakura gasped.

He grit his teeth and then pulled the lighter out of his pocket, holding out a new cigarette and then trying to light it.

He clicked it, yet nothing happened.

"Damn it..." he whispered, trying again.

Nothing.

"Damn it... Damn..." Bakura whispered as he clicked it a few more times, but not a single flame came from the lighter. Bakura grit his teeth and forced tears back.

"DAMN IT...!" he shouted before lowering the lighter.

"The flame that kept me going has..." Bakura stopped and then looked down at his hands, dropping the cigarette to the ground as he gently stepped on it, walking towards Yami's safe-hold, the house where Ryou lived.

"Died," Bakura whispered before he vanished towards the house.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[At the House]

Yami sniffed the air and then looked over.

He had been sitting on the roof, holding the Sennen Puzzle, thinking about his Yugi, when a scent came to his nose. He glanced over and then exhaled, looking to the moon again.

"Come to kill me?" he asked.

A sword was thrown to the ground before Yami with a metallic thud.

"Never. You win," the voice whispered. Yami looked over and spotted Bakura standing before him with his head lowered. He had his bangs covering his eyes, and he seemed to be smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I can't fight you. Without Ryou, it's not the same. I give up," he whispered.

Yami frowned.

"Coward. Why don't you fight me?" he asked. Bakura smiled sadly.

"I can't. I know that one day I'll beat you," he whispered. Then Bakura inhaled sharply, a few tears coming from his eyes. "B-but then, that's not what Ryou asked me to do. I'll be dishonoring Ryou's last wish..." he whispered, sobbing.

"And I couldn't bear doing that," he said.

Yami frowned.

"You are going to move on?" he asked. Bakura nodded.

"I can see it. Ryou Bakura, the reincarnation of my Ryou, he really likes me. I saw the pain in his eyes whenever I mention that he looks like my Ryou. I think that's why he feels so inferior," he said.

Bakura smiled.

"But, you know... I might have actually fallen for Ryou Bakura even if... He didn't look like my Ryou," he whispered.

Yami nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Now... Go and tell him that. Because tomorrow, we go and save my Yugi," Yami said. Bakura stood up and nodded before heading to the house to show he meant no harm.

"Hey," Yami called.

Bakura stopped and turned around.

"Welcome to the team," Yami said with a grin.

Bakura smiled and then slipped inside, going to Ryou's room. Ryou was sitting on his bed, wearing a fairly normal outfit. A striped blue and white shirt and gray jeans.

Bakura's breath hitched, and Ryou looked over. He smiled in amusement.

"What? Thought I wore kimonoes all the time?" he asked before taking his hair down. Bakura inhaled and then walked next to Ryou, sitting down on the bed with him.

Bakura drew in a breath.

"I'm going to... move on," Bakura said. Ryou glanced over. "I'll give up on my revenge for my Ryou. I'll move on and find someone else to love. But there is someone I like, not because he looks like my old lover," Bakura stated.

Ryou blinked.

"Me?" he asked. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah. I can't explain. But I would love you even if you didn't look like my Ryou. You helped me realize how stupid I was being, and that my revenge had not a single meaning," he said.

Bakura then smiled to Ryou.

"But for the time being... Let's see if this works out, Ry," Bakura said. Ryou blinked.

Based on his memories, Ry was a nickname that he had called the old Ryou. He had called him Ry when they first met, because it had been Bakura's way of saying 'I don't know you yet, but I trust and adore you.'

Ryou grinned.

"Okay, 'Kura," he said.

Then they held hands with one another and laid down against the bed, looking to the stars.

-----------

Me: Bakura joined them!

Lucy: And now they are off to break Yugi's seal!

Me: This oughta be good!

Lucy: Next Time: "Yugi's Seal"

Me: Please enjoy it!

Lucy: Review and we'll update XD


	12. Yugi's Seal

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi's seal!

Me: Will they free him?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Twelve: Yugi's Seal_**

Guards stood before the giant hill, where a gigantic cross stood at the top. The cross was very large, and swirling with energy of beings from years past, the energy swirling around it.

Hild stood up.

He watched as Ryou stepped forward, looking up at the giant cross with interest in his eyes. Hild placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"What's bothering you, my grandson?" he asked.

Ryou exhaled.

"I know what I have to do, Grandfather," he said. Hild blinked.

"What?" he asked.

Ryou closed his eyes and then opened them. He looked to the giant cross and locked eyes with it. Yami and Bakura stepped up behind Ryou, looking at the small silverette.

Ryou closed his eyes.

"Long ago, there was a young man named Ranpha. He, being a petty mortal, had a simple life planned out. One day, the vampires came and stole him away from his town. He was made the companion of the Vampire Queen Yugi. But Ranpha wasn't sad," Ryou stated.

Hild, Bakura, and Yami were silent.

"Ranpha and Yugi became the best of friends. But one day, Yugi lost control of himself and then was sealed away by a young man named Pegasus, a sorceror. Pegasus needed to create a way to keep the Vampire King at bay. He murdered Ranpha.

"Pegasus then created the Crimson Phoenix from Ranpha's soul, turning him into a Phoenix, a fire-bord forced to be reborn over and over until the day the Vampire King and Queen are killed," Ryou finished.

Yami watched in silence.

Ryou turned to Hild.

"Therefore, I must be the first one Yugi sees. If he attacks me, Yami, then you'll have to kill Yugi," Ryou stated.

That said, he turned and then made his way for the seal.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou stood before the cross and closed his eyes.

He summoned all of his magical energy to his fingertips, watching and feeling the red energy snaking around his body. He could feel wings unfurl from behind him, and he knew the Phoenix was with him.

Ryou closed his eyes.

'_Ranpha, the curse that possesses me...'_ he thought.

Ryou's brown eyes snapped open.

'_Give me strength. Let's awaken our old friend, shalst we?_' he thought. Ryou then snarled and threw his arms into the air. He thrust them towards the cross, the energy burning inside his fingers.

"Crimson Toxic Wave!"

The crimson energy thrust itself against the cross, shattering it to pieces. When the cross moved, Yami's eyes widened in horror and wonder. Tears filled his eyes, and he found himself shuddering.

Floating in the middle of the air, slowly descending, was a younger looking version of Yami. His hair was more tame, but the same color, and his eyes were closed. He was dressed in all white, like a dress. His arms were folded over his chest.

"Yugi!! My love!" Yami shouted. Bakura placed a hand before him.

"Let Ryou handle this," he said.

Ryou held out his arms as Yugi slowly fell, landing in the silverette's arms. Ryou dropped to his knees and stared down at the vampire queen, his memories from 5000 years ago flooding back.

Ryou stared at Yugi and closed his eyes.

'_Yugi, have you changed in 5000 years? You look okay physically, but what about mentally? Has the energy you released effected your brain? And will you attack us from fear?_' Ryou thought.

He closed his eyes and then squeezed Yugi's hand.

"Yugi, time to wake up," he whispered.

Yugi moaned weakly and then groaned out Yami's name. Ryou smiled gently and held the Vampire Queen's hand tighter, a smile on his lips. He then closed his eyes.

"Yugi, it's okay. Slowly open your eyes," he commanded.

Yugi obeyed, and slowly, amethyst colored eyes opened. Yugi looked around and then looked to Ryou. His eyes went wide for a split second, and then tears filled them.

He choked back a sob and then smiled. Yugi then slowly started to sit up.

"Ran....pha..." he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He choked back sobs and then threw himself forward, latching his arms around Ryou's neck, holding him close.

"RANPHA!!!"

-----------

Me: Yugi's back! But he believes that Ryou is Ranpha!

Lucy: Who was his best friend nearly 5000 years ago!

Me: So look forward to how this will turn out!

Lucy: Next Time: "Lovers Forever"

Me: Please enjoy it!

Lucy: Review and then we shall update very soon XD


	13. Lovers Forever

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Yugi thought that Ryou was Ranpha! His human friend from 5000 years ago!

Me: What will he think of the truth?

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Lovers Forever_**

_Long ago, there was a young man named Ranpha. _

_He, being a petty mortal, had a simple life planned out. Ranpha planned on living in the country with his mother and sister, growing up, marrying someone, maybe starting a family, and then dying a simple life._

_He didn't have many goals._

_One day, the vampires came and stole him away from his town, tearing him away from his family and his friends. Ranpha was at the tender age of twelve when he was drawn away. _

_He was made the companion of the Vampire Queen Yugi. _

_But Ranpha wasn't sad._

_Ranpha and Yugi became the best of friends. They did almost everything together when Yami was away, and when Yami was around, Ranpha would give him advise on how to show his love for Yugi._

_Ranpha became very popular within the vampire castle._

_But one day, Yugi lost control of himself because he believed that Yami would be killed. Mad with fear that his beloved was going to be killed, Yugi nearly destroyed the world. A sorcerer named Pegasus cae and then sealed away the young Vampire Queen. _

_Yami grew enraged and tried to murder Pegasus, but was run off by the humans. He swore to avenge his Yugi and get him back, and then murder Pegasus for what he did._

_Pegasus needed to create a way to keep the Vampire King at bay. He knew that he needed a sacrifice. But no humans were willing to give themselves to the sorceror so he could create his untimate weapon._

_Then, Pegasus got an idea._

_He murdered Ranpha._

_Pegasus then created the Crimson Phoenix from Ranpha's soul, turning him into a Phoenix, a fire-bord forced to be reborn over and over until the day the Vampire King and Queen are killed._

_And now..._

_The Phoenix is defying his master's wishes._

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and gave him a quick squeeze before he gently drew him away. He reached his hand up and wiped Yugi's tears away.

"Yugi," he whispered. Yugi blinked.

"I am not Ranpha. I am his reincarnation, Ryou Bakura," Ryou said.

Yugi tilted his head.

"Reincarnation?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"You've been sealed away for nearly 5000 years, Yugi," Ryou said. Yugi gasped and looked down at himself, amazed that he hadn't aged a day. He looked to Ryou and whimpered softly.

"You're not... Ranpha?" he asked.

Ryou slowly shook his head.

"I am not," he whispered. Yugi frowned.

"But. I do have all his memories. So, I guess, in a way, I an Ranpha," Ryou said to cheer him up.

Yugi blinked.

"Proove it then. Tell me the first thing Ranpha said when I asked what he thought of the Sennen Puzzle when Yami gave it to me?" he said in a rather quick fashion.

Ryou smiled gently.

"'Yugi, it's beautiful. But compared to you, it's like trash,'" Ryou quoted. Yugi gasped and smiled.

"'But, Ranpha, you always say that'," Yugi quoted.

"'Maybe I do'," Ryou concluded. Yugi sobbed harder and laced his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing him close.

"It is you!" he sobbed. Ryou smiled and gently held Yugi before he nodded. He then sat Yugi up and brushed some hair from his face. He then turned Yugi towards the fields where the soldiers were.

Yugi's eyes widened.

He then started sobbing from pure joy.

"Y-Yami..." he breathed. Yami nodded and then sat near Yugi.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. Yugi sobbed and then threw himself at Yami, latching around his neck. He sobbed into the crook of his beloved's throat, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He whispered Yami's name, and Yami held Yugi as tightly as he could manage. He felt his own tears starting to fall, but he managed to hold them in before a few leaked free.

"Yugi..." he whispered.

Yami then gripped him harder.

"I'll never let you go again!"

-----------

Me: Yugi's back! And together with his beloved Yami! Plus, he's friends with Ryou!

Lucy: Who was Ranpha nearly 5000 years ago!

Me: Please enjoy this next chapter!

Lucy: Next Time: "Invaders"

Me: Next chapter is kinda strange, but it'll all tie together in the ending, so enjoy all of it!

Lucy: Please review!


	14. Invaders

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: A nice little make-out with Yami and Yugi!

Me: And then, a plot twist!

Lucy: Might seem random, but here we go! Chapter start!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Invaders_**

[Back at the Shrine-House]

Yami pressed Yugi against his bed, slamming his lips against the vampire queen's in a rough, yet loving fashion.

Yugi opened his mouth and welcomed Yami inside, moaning loudly into the kiss.

Yami smirked silently and started to undo Yugi's shirt, but the young vampire queen started to pull him away. A smirk touched the vampire king's pale lips.

"No way, Yugi. I've been without your for 5000 years. I can't bear another second," Yami whispered. Yugi panted and then closed his eyes as his cheeks tinted a pale pink. Yami smirked. He knew that Yugi was loving this.

"I love you, Yugi. And I intend to make this night enjoyable," Yami stated with a smile before lunging at Yugi and kissing his neck, earning moans from the vampiure queen.

Yugi threw his head back and panted heavily, his face tinted red with embarrassment and his cheeks flushed.

"My King..." he whispered in a weak voice.

Yami smiled and went back up, claiming Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi leaned his head back so they were laying upon the bed flat, Yami laying ontop of him, and Yugi under him, their lips locked together.

Yami pulled back slightly to stare down at his lover.

"I love you..." he stated with a smile before he went down and kissed Yugi's lips again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss and gently pulled away from Yami, his eyes half open and half closed as his heartbeat started racing.

"I love... you too... Yami..." he whispered before they went back to kissing one another.

But just as they started getting deep into their love making, the ground started rattling. As if the world was getting shaken by a giant quake, something descending from the skies.

Down onto their lands.

And Yami felt something cold gripping his soul.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What is this shit!?" Bakura hollered as he came flying down the shaking stairway.

Ryou was tottering right behind him, arms at the ready to tear someone apart. Yugi was clinging to Yami as they tottered towards the main room, where Hild was located.

Hild turned and blinked his green eyes at them.

"You felt it too?" he asked.

"Who the fuck couldn't feel it, old man!?" Bakura snapped.

"Have ye no respect for your elders?" Hild barked.

"HA! I'm 328 fucking years older than you, baka!! If anything, you should be respecting me!" Bakura snapped back.

"GUYS!!!" Yugi bellowed before ducking behind Yami. Bakura blinked before sneering at the young looking grandfather. He then turned to Ryou, who had a hand over his chest.

He went by Ryou and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

Ryou blinked and then looked over to Bakura.

"I feel... very cold, all of a sudden. The Phoenix inside me... Ranpha... senses something very wrong. He senses a horrible omen," the silverette phoenix said, his face showing slight pain.

Bakura laced an arm around Ryou's shoulders and brought him closer, which earned him a glare from Hild. Bakura ignored the glare and stared ahead as the ground started rumbling more.

Hild turned to the skies and narrowed his eyes.

"They come," he whispered.

Yami glanced over at the older man.

"Who-"

Before he could answer, the sky seemed to open and from it grew a giant sphere. The sphere appeared like an upside down dome, being enveloped in the clouds.

The sphere itself was a giant metal ball made of dark silver and red plates, and a monstrous glow seemed to emit from it. The sphere sent off cold waves, and the air around it seemed to glow purple with energy.

Yami stared at it and shuddered. He held Yugi close, since Yugi was trembling as if he were about to have a seizure.

Hild and Ryou sank to their knees, both of them blushing heavily as sweat came from their foreheads. Bakura was instantly by Ryou's side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you all right?" Bakua asked. Ryou looked over and moaned weakly.

"I-I'm having some trouble breathing. This pressure..." Ryou whispered. Bakura held him and then gasped, gritting his teeth before his eyes closed. He then dropped near Ryou and shuddered.

Yami glanced over.

"B-Bakura?" he called.

Yami then looked forward.

'_Is this energy only affecting humans? Yugi and I feel fine. But Bakura's part human, so he's effected..._' Yami thought. He then heard something clear its throat before speaking.

"**Creatures of this realm so far from ours...**" a voice called.

Yami glanced up.

'_Creatures from another realm?_' he thought. The voice spoke again.

"**Humans and Vampires, we come to take your home and your lives**," it stated. Yami and Yugi, as well as the world, shuddered at the next words the creatures from another realm spoke.

"**If you disobey, then our punishment is torture!**"

-----------

Me: Great! Aliens! Well, they **aren't** aliens, actually. They come from another realm, so actually, they are more like monsters than they are actual aliens, but still! Not cool!

Lucy: How are the vampires, dhampires, and humans going to act?

Me: You'll see XD

Lucy: Next Time: "World's Last Hope"

Me: Please enjoy the next chapter, miina! Things are going to heat up!

Lucy: Please review!


	15. World's Last Hope

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The other realm beings have come to destroy us!

Me: What will we do?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Fifteen: World's Last Hope_**

[Several Hours Later]

The giant ship rumbled in the sky like thunder, but the other realm beings had not spoken a word.

Ryou moaned and shuddering in pain. Bakura came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him close. He looked into his little lover's eyes and then touched his cheek.

"Ryou, use your Phoenix abilities. If you're so weak like this, you'll end up sapping your strength away," Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head.

"I-I-I can't... use my energy..." he whispered.

Bakura frowned back.

"Why not, Ry?" he asked.

Hild rose up and slapped a hand on Ryou's shoulders. "Go ahead. Use your strength and live strong. You're going to help everyone live, so just use your energy until you sleep," Hild stated.

Ryou nodded slowly and then allowed his powers to take over his body. Once they were done, the pressure lifted off his body, and he sighed as relief washed over him.

Hild nodded and then turned to Yami and Yugi.

"Listen, those things can't be attacked by earthly weapons. But... there might be something we can do against them," he stated. Yami raised a thin eyebrow.

"Imagine this," Hild started.

"We can't attack them with mere weapons. But... magic should have no problem killing them. Our idea is to send you four up into space and to eliminate them. You won't need space suits. You'll be fine," he said.

Yami stepped forward.

"But what of us? What will happen once it falls?" he asked.

"Simple. Just fly back to earth," Hild stated. Hild then rose up and grinned.

"Training begins tomorrow. Get some sleep," he said before turning. Once he was turned away, he left the room, leaving the dhampire, phoenix, and two vampires to think out their day.

And plan an attack strategy.

******PU**ZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER

[Meanwhile with all the Other Dhampires]

Anzu paced and then snapped a glare over to Jonouchi, who was cuddled up against Kaiba.

"What do you mean they're going to take out that ship?! I could do that!" Anzu bellowed. Kaiba scoffed and removed the mask that he wore over his face. He held Jonouchi close.

"As if a weakling like you could do anything," he said.

"WHAT!?" Anzu bellowed.

Jonouchi flashed her an evil grin.

"Anzu, you're weak. You'll always be a weakling in my eyes. Bakura has better blood than you. He's able to save us all. You'd just doom us to an existance of darkness and despair," he said.

Anzu shuddered and looked away. Jonouchi continued.

"Simple reason. Yugi's strength is very strong. Hell, he destroyed 1/4 of the ship's surface area in one hour. If four of them go up, the ship will be down in an hour, tops," he stated.

Anzu looked away.

"Guess you're right," she whispered.

-----------

Me: Holy hell! If four of them go and take down the ship with Yugi's power, it'll be destroyed in 1 hour tops XD

Lucy: This oughta be fun XD

Me: But what if something should happen before that?

Lucy: Next Time: "Ill Omen"

Me: Please review!

Lucy: We shall update soon XD


	16. Ill Omen

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Something horrible is going to happen!

Me: You'll see soon!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Ill Omen_**

"Yugi, dodge!"

"Got it!"

"Ryou, duck lower! If they fire something at you, you have to duck!"

"I got it, Grandpa!"

"Bakura, send a blast at everything!"

"Hai!"

"Yami, take out the engines!"

"Right!"

Several colors of magical energy shot out at a large metal ball, which Hild had set up for the purpose of training. The magic smashed and dented the ball, and once it did, the ball exploded.

Hild blinked and grinned.

"Not bad. But when you get to the ship, you'll be immune to attack, when you lose yourself to your powers," he said.

Bakura nodded and cracked his hands before looking to the menacing ship within the skies. He pursed his lips together, watching the ship as it swayed gently back and forth.

"Will we defeat it?" he asked.

Hild shrugged.

"I can not say for sure. However, I believe you are able to destroy the ship. My reason for believing this is that Yugi's power can destroy 1/4 of the ship, and all of you have the same power abilities. So... four of you can take out that ship in an hour," he said.

Yami nodded and then pursed his lips.

"But what if we can't do it? What if the ship is immune to magic?" he asked.

Hild stared at Yami and sighed. His eyes showed that he also feared the magic would not work, but out of fear for his family and for the human race, he did not let it be known.

"Then God help us all..."

******PU**ZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER

Anzu stared up at the ship with narrowed eyes.

Her fingers were tingling with power, and her strength was surging like eels through her veins. She wanted to destroy something. It would be son easy just to stab someone through.

Anzu grinned.

"I can take out that ship on my own," she snapped.

Anzu stood on the top of a building and frowned at the memories of Jonouchi telling her that she was weak. She remembered him taunting her in a wicked tone.

THey had all left her after that, going to Ryou's shrine-house.

That had stung hard. Anzu grit her teeth.

"Now I am peeved," she snapped.

Anzu stood and raised her fingers so that they were reaching to the ship, gripping to the ball of death. Her teal eyes filled with anger, and then she tore after the ship.

'_I'll show you weak!_' she thought angrilly.

And off Anzu went.

-----------

Me: Oh God, Anzu! Give it up!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: What's she going to do?

Lucy: Next Time: "Take It Like A Phoenix"

Me: Okay! Tell us your favorite part!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update XD


	17. Take It Like A Phoenix

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chappie is up and running!

Lucy: Yes! It is very much!

Me: This one is more of a preparing chapter! The real action is in the next one!

Lucy: What happens to Anzu is in the next one, as well as how they take it! So please enjoy this chapter and enjoy how things turn out for our beloved characters!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Take It Like A Phoenix_**

"Who are you?" Ryou called, standing in the middle of the darkness.

Standing before him was a young man with billowing silver hair. His forehead was clear of bangs, but his hair was similar to Ryou's. His eyes were a pale green, filled with kindness and blessing.

The man's hair was swaying in a breeze that did not exist, and he was dressed in old-fashioned clothing.

He wore a white dress with shortsleeves that fell to his ankles, and over the dress was a blue sleeveless overshirt that revealed the chest of the white low cut ruffly dress-like top.

The boy had flames around his feet, none of which seemed to be burning him.

He smiled.

"I am... Ranpha Hazelbrek. I am the catalyst that created the Crimson Phoenix," he said. Ryou blinked.

"Ranpha?" he asked. Ranpha nodded and beamed.

"I am. Now, who are you, if you do not mind me asking? You're not like the others I have met before. You don't want Yami's death," he stated. Ryou closed his eyes and sighed.

"My name is Ryou Bakura. And my reason is to have... Is to save the world," Ryou stated.

Ranpha nodded.

"I see. Well, then I must say I am honored that you want to help and protect Yugi. I shall..." Ranpha snickered and raised his hand, which glew with the markings on it.

"Accompany you," he said.

Ryou grinned and raised his arm, the markings on his arm glowing.

"Then I will allow you to," he stated.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou snapped from his bed, his body shaking with fear and horror from the dream he had. He looked around and saw his arms, his phoenix markins glowing bright red. Ryou covered them and gasped.

"W-what?" he whispered.

Ryou looked over and saw that Bakura was sleeping, so he slipped out of the room and to the deck. He looked at his glowing arms and raised them to the skies.

"I have... 7 years until they eat me... so why..." he whispered.

A voice caught his ear, and Ryou gasped.

"**Ryou Bakura, you have defiled the name of the Crimson Phoenix. As you creator, Pegasus Crawford, I say... you have 72 hours to kill the Vampires. If you do not...**"

Ryou gasped at Pegasus's voice and slunk to his knees when he heard the next words.

"**Then you will be devoured by the Phoenix curse.**"

-----------

Me: No! Ryou's going to die in 72 hours if he doesn't kill the vampires!

Lucy: What will he do? They go into space in the morning!

Me: Please read on to find out what happens to him!

Lucy: Next Time: "Fight the Ship"

Me: Please enjoy it!

Lucy: Everyone review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	18. Fight the Ship

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: They head into space to fight the ship!

Me: What will happen? Get ready to see!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Eighteen: Fight the Ship_**

[The Next Morning at the Space Arena]

Yami looked down at the clothing he was forced to wear.

He was dressed in a black sleeveless that was tight and cut off just before his waist. He wore a pair of black pants with tons of chains and straps on it, and on his arms were fingerless black gloves. Around his throat was a choker.

He blinked at Hild.

"Why are we wearing clothes like this?" he asked. Hild grinned.

"They're tight and won't attract much room for attack, plus, you look really good in them," he stated. Yami face-faulted and then looked over to see Ryou and Yugi.

Ryou was dressed in a bright crimson sleeveless that had spiked ends around the waist and the arms. Under the crimson top, he wore a fishnet top that came into gloves over his arms. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, and his hair was up in a ponytail. The markings were visible under the fishnet.

Yugi was dressed up in a white gothic top that had many types of belts and chains on it, and he wore white shorts, as well as black boots that came to his knees. He blinked and blushed over in Yami's direction.

Yami laughed and then looked to Hild.

"Where's Bakura?" he asked. Hild frowned a little.

"Well, he;s having a harder time getting into his clothing," he said. Yami nodded in understanding, and as if on cue, Bakura was thrown from the dressing room and to the ground.

"OOMPH! D-damn you guys!" he shouted back.

Everyone stared.

Bakura was dressed in a black longsleeve with a slit in the side, but the slit was held together by a string of fishnet on it. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a red belt, and on the ankle of the pants was a slit with a red layer under it, and on his neck was a black choker.

Ryou smiled.

"You look amazing, Bakura," he smiled. Bakura blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. You too," he said. Ryou giggled and then went over to his grandfather, tallying up some questions about their travels and about how they were going to make it.

When he finished, he went and wrapped an arm around Bakura's neck, and the dhampire held Ryou in his arms bridal-style so they could take off, since Ryou was the only one who couldn't fly.

Ryou grinned at the other dhampires, who had long since abandoned Anzu.

"We will come back. Trust us," he said. Malik frowned.

"B-but, what if something bad happens!?" he shouted. Bakura grinned.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he promised. Malik was hesitant but slowly climbed back and looked over to Marik, who hugged him in return. They all turned to watch the departure.

Yami stood next to Yugi, and next to Yugi stood Ryou and Bakura. They looked to the skies for several moments, but then took to their powers and took for the skies.

The air pressed around them, and they started to ache from the pressure. But they pressed on, through the atmosphere, then through the last layer of the air, and through it.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

They had done it.

They were in space now.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile Before the Ship]

Anzu levitated before the ship, holding a magical energy ball in her hands. She stared at the ship with a frown, watching its movements with her teal eyes as it did nothing.

She raised her hand to the skies.

"O creatures who come to us to take our lives, I come before you as a dhampire to destroy you for eternity," she sated. The ship still did not a single thing, just watched.

Anzu raised her hand and launched the magic, but it bounced from the hull, doing nothing. Anzu gasped.

"I-it did nothing?!" she gasped.

The ship locked onto Anzu before shooting a ball of energy at her, and it tore through her. Anzu gagged in pain, but she didn't have long to live, so instead, she looked towards Earth.

"Yami... everyone... just kill this thing," she said.

The ship fired the giant energy lazer at her already-torn up body once again, and destroyed any traces that Anzu had ever existed before that one single day.

[Meanwhile On Another Section of the Ship]

Yami landed on one section of the ship, Bakura on another, Yugi on another, and Ryou on the forth section.

"Okay! When I shout ready, let loose your magic! Just let it consume you! But you have to think of something that horrified you, which is why your magic locks out!" Yami called.

They all nodded and started thinking about what scared them the most.

Yugi closed his eyes and remembered the day when his magic had gotten out of control, and he just thought about what if Yami had been killed right before him.

He felt his body shaking with power. His fears over took his body, and he thought harder on it.

Yami thought back to the day when Yugi had been kidnapped. His magic had almost taken over then, but he was able to control it. He imagined what if he had not controlled himself.

He let his anger take over.

"On my mark..." Yami whispered, losing himself.

Bakura imagined what would happen if Ryou, the one that he was in love with now, had been killed the way Ryou Komatsuka had. He felt hi power surging, and his consciousness started vanishing.

His anger became flaming and surged through his veins like lightning. He felt so powerful, and it was almost impossible to hold it all back inside of his body.

"Set..." Yami breathed.

Ryou imagined what would happen if his lover was killed before his eyes. He let his memories of Bakura from the past flood his memories, and he felt the Phoenix surging inside him.

His power started taking over his body.

"READY!!!" Yami shouted.

Finally, they all let their magic take control, their bodies glowing bright white, and their magic surged around, denting the hull with incredible pressure and force.

And the destruction begun.

-----------

Me: Yes! They're taking out the ship!

Lucy: This oughta be a good one!

Me: Yes!

Lucy: Next Time: "The Vampyres"

Me: There is a reason vampire is spelt that way! So please enjoy the next chapter! It's very important!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update XD


	19. The Vampyres

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Defeating the ship of the other realmers!

Me: Please have fun with it XD

Lucy: Yes! Chapter start!

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Vampyres_**

[Several Moments Later]

The ship had taken more damage than it could handle.

It was denting and blowing open, and the lack of oxygen was starting to kill of the creatures inside of it. The dents formed faster than they could escape, and within half an hour, the ship would be no more.

"Fire at them!" one of the creatures bellowed.

The other agreeded and fired a lazer in Bakura's direction, but it merely bounced off the silverette shampire as if he were made of rubber, but the blast didn't jostle him.

Bakura, like the others, kept his head back, his hair whipping around his face, his eyes blank, his hands by his sides, his body glowing bright ivory white, like a ghost.

"Damn! It doesn't hurt them!" a creature bellowed.

The creatures watched as their ship dented, being crushed as if it were a soda can being crushed by a person who was done with using it. They shuddered and kneeled in a huddle.

"What do we do?" one of them asked.

"Just sit and pray... that death be merciful after we attacked these people," another state.

They were silent.

[Meanwhile Outside the Ship]

Yami could not feel anything happening to his body, except for a flaming heat. He knew that he was probably being attacked, but he was not certain of any pain or contact.

He just thought of his Yugi dying, and his magic kept surging. He wasn't sure if he could control it, but he kept it going. He knew the others were feeling the same thing.

Undying powers that they never knew they had.

Moments passed by like a snail, going slowly, slowly ticking past him. Yami wanted to cease, but the heat was good. He loved the feeling of the warmth, but he couldn't give into it.

Yami shook his head.

"No! I can't! End it! End the magic now! We've won!" he shouted. He snapped from his trance just in time to see the ship blow up, and the other three snapped from their trances.

Yami smiled.

And the ship started to fall.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[In the Ship]

The creatures were all dead, except for one single one, who was floating as the ship blew. He stared up at the glowing creatures who hovered before him.

His torn body lay floating as his final breaths escaped his body. His black eyes looked to the stars above him, watching for any signs of the God that had created him guiding them.

He saw nothing.

Once again, his eyes caught sight of the four celestial beings in the stars, brighter than any that had ever existed in the skies before. They shone with white magic, lovely to behold.

His hand reached to them.

"I..." he breathed.

He watched the four glows vanish, and he knew what had happened.

"Betrayed my people. We went against these beings of Heaven's creation, and now..." the leader coughed and slowly slipped himself into death, with his final words.

"We were defeated by the vampires, and God's creations."

[Outside of the Ship]

"We did it!" Yugi chanted, clapping his hands. Yami nodded, and Bakura cheered. Ryou merely stared down at the falling ship, his eyes watching it before he looked at his markings.

Bakura flew over.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ryou sighed.

"You see... I have exactly 2 days to kill the vampires before my markings eat me. But... I can't..." he said. Bakura gasped, and then Ryou looked to the falling ship and thought.

He turned to Yami.

"Can I name the creatures we beat?" he asked. Yami blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because..." Ryou stated with a wicked grin. "I wish to call them the Vampyres. Not spelt like vampire, but said the same way. That way..." Ryou raised his hands to the skies.

"I have defeated my purpose. I cheated my destiny," Ryou said.

Yugi clapped, and then Ryou turned and smiled at them.

"You see, by defeating the Vampyres, I have kept my end of the deal, so now, I get to keep my powers, and stay living till the gods decide that they want to take me," he said.

Everyone understood, and Ryou grinned.

"I have defeated the Vampyres. My mission is done."

-----------

Me: Lol XD Yes! Ryou defeated the curse and gets to keep his powers!

Lucy: Yes!

Me: Okay, next chapter is the last one!

Lucy: Next Time: "Eternity"

Me: Yeah XD

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think XD


	20. Eternity

**Title**: The Fallen King

**Genre**: romance, angst, humor

**Rating**: T for language and some blood (might go up later)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: Nearly five-thousand years ago, Vampire King Yami Sennen "Dark Millenium" lost his kingdom and his 'queen' to the humans. Humans sealed his 'queen' away, and now, Yami aims to search for him. But with the dhampires; humans with vampire blood; and the dreaded Crimson Phoenix; a spiritual parasite that inhabits the body of an innocent boy every 50 years, giving them the power to kill both Yami and his 'queen'. But what if the Phoenix is on Yami's side?

Me: Final chapter miina!

Lucy: So please enjoy it!

Me: The story comes to an end!

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

**_Chapter Twenty: Eternity_**

[Epilogue in Yugi's POV]

Many years have passed since we have finally defeated the Vampyres.

Ryou-chan, the reincarnation of my best friend Ranpha, has lived out his life with Bakura, a powerful dhampire. He still has his powers, but at least they haven't devoured his soul.

Ryou-chan works with Bakura and the other dhampires on rescuing and saving people using their magical powers. They also go into space to get things from planets that humans can't go.

Yami and I have been living together for years, and we are hopelessly in love with one another. It's been hard not seeing him for over 5000 years, so I'm trying to get in 5000 years worth of being with him.

That's going to take a while.

Bakura and Ryou helped us create a castle on the moon, so that we would no longer be endangering human lives. I felt so sorry for harming everyone around us with our powers, so we left.

We live on the moon now, watching the Earth from afar.

Bakura and Ryou come to visit us quite frequently. We see them almost every single week, at least once, and they are always filling us with stories of the Earth and of our friends.

Hild has passed away, as Ryou felt sad about, but he knew his grandfather passed on with happiness in his heart.

Ryou used his powers to be able to enter space without being hurt or without needing space clothes. It was always nice to meet him again, talk about Earth and about what I missed.

Since Ryou had the memories of almost 5000 years, then that means Ryou knows what happened 5000 years ago when I was sealed. He tells me about everything that I missed.

Bakura and Yami are on good terms, since Bakura forgave Yami. They are best friends now, and all the dhampires are living with us in the castle. We're all like a big family.

And as for me, every night I kiss Yami...

I'm glad that I had been sealed for almost 5000 years.

-----------

Me: Okay! That was the end of the story!

Lucy: Yes!

Me: Please comment and tell us what you thought about it XD

Lucy: Please take the time to do so XD

Me: We very much appreciate it XD

Lucy: Please review XD


End file.
